


Silence

by Angelscythe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ienzo is a badass, Inspired by Music, M/M, Zexion is a badass, soft romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: Aeleus, from any time, has always been quiet. He only talked with one person... Because he promised his life to him...





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This whole fanfiction has been written while lsitening to Silence by Marshmello ft Khalid (or mostly) that a dear dear friend gave to me. I wrote the song for her!!  
> Also, i'm not native english and I've dislexia so I hope you'll like anyway.  
> Have a good day!

“Why don’t you ever talk?”

When Vexen’s words hit the silence, Lexaeus turned his head toward the man. He had been by his side for so long and, yes, talking wasn’t something they were used to do. It was already like that when they were both Humans. Sometimes, you would grasp him talking with Dilan or Ansem but it stayed pretty rare. But now that he was a Nobody, it was even worse. He could probably count the time _he_ had heard him talk with his two hands. And he was really an optimist there.

Of course, this question stayed without reply too…

They needed to talk!

How could they order any plan if they didn’t talk?!

“Lexaeus? Are you deaf? I’m talking to you,” Vexen said, annoyed.

Still no reply, not even a twitch from the man. The scientist opened his mouth to insist when Darkness appeared in front of them.

“Greetings. I have news for you: Marluxia gently grant us the basements,” Zexion said with bitterness.

“I guess it’s better than nothing. You know this poseur, he wants to keep what’s beautiful and pretty for him,” Vexen replied.

“You don’t have to worry. Any place would suit what the Superior expects from us,” Lexaeus replied. He turned his head toward Zexion. “Any place would be enough for your intelligence.”

“You talk!” Vexen gasped.

“Of course he’s talking. Something is wrong?” Zexion asked the other scientist, folding his arms.

“Hm? Yes, yes… But you mean you’re used hearing him talk or…”

Zexion frowned. “You’re better than that. You shouldn’t waste your time,” he pointed out. “Don’t you have a puppet to sublimate for the current plan?”

“Yes, I do. But I’d ask you to talk otherwise at me.”

Zexion just stared him, not replying at all. Which made Vexen groan of despair and annoyance. Zexion’s silence was probably even worst to him because he could remember this little child that never said anything and where only cries broke the silence that was surrounding him.

Perhaps Zexion’s silence was just a stab in his memories and forced him to submit to emotions he didn’t want to have anymore.

Being without feelings was useful when you were a devious scientist…

Vexen disappeared in Darkness to join back the secret place where he was working on his perfect experiment. Zexion let out a sigh and opened a Corridor of Darkness to lead him to the basement. He was already annoyed by all this dirty work Xemnas had put on their shoulders. Staying there in this bastion seemed such a loss of time…

“Zexion?”

Even though he was about to cross the path, the young Nobody turned his head toward Lexaeus who had laid a knee on the floor.

“Lexaeus?”

It wasn’t the first time he saw him doing that. But the last time, he was just a child and even like that, Lexaeus still seemed to be a mountain for him. Now he could slide his hand through his hair…

“We’re about to fight the Warrior of Light. He had beaten a part of our Superior…”

Zexion let out a sigh.

“Why are you telling me that? _I know.”_

“This fight can, will, become dangerous. I swear to you, I’ll protect you. As long as I’d be there, you risk nothing.”

It wasn’t the first time he heard this. Well part of this. The last time, those words had changed his life and made him talk for knowingly for the first time. Those words had meant so much and he felt protected for the first time, not that Even didn’t have try his best to give him this feeling…

But now?

He was an adult. And he saw everything through a gray filter.

“Thank you, Lex… Thank you, Aeleus.”

The big guy looked up at him. His lips moved slowly to tell him everything he had on his… absent Heart. And yet so real? It wasn’t something coming from his memories but something that had been built lately.

But what it could change?

It was better to stay quiet on this… Telling or not telling wouldn’t change the fact that he was ready to give his life for him.

 

 

“I’m sorry, Zexion…”

The words swirled in his memory as long with a powerful pain in the side of his stomach.

He had failed… He had failed him… All he wanted was to protect him until his last breath. Zexion’s last breath.

And he was the one who died first.

Lamely.

But how was he even able to think those? Was it Hell or…

He heard a moan on his side and forced his eyes open. Next to him, there was Vexen and Xaldin. Xaldin, his best friend… He would never think he would see him again. Not after having so miserably failed in the Castle Oblivion. And yet, he was there.

He turned a bit more his head.

His Heart started screaming.

His Heart.

He had a Heart and he could hear it hammer as fast as it could.

He quickly got up to hold back Zexion who almost fall, his hand on the side of his head. His hand moved slightly and he, too, felt his Heart beating against his huge hand. Not Zexion…

“Ienzo?” he whispered, breaking the silence.

“I…”

Ienzo brought his hand to his head with a groan. He blinked and turned his head toward the other. Aeleus could feel it when the Heart missed a beat.

“L…Lex… Lexaeus?”

“Yes,” he replied. “How are y…”

The man stopped talking when he noticed the blue spots around Ienzo’s neck.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes…”

“So you talk?”

Ienzo and Aeleus both turned their head at the same moment and noticed Axel, or probably Lea, standing few paces from them. The young man frowned and pressed his hand on his Heart before looking around. A burst of relieve hugged him tenderly when he saw Even… He could remember the time where he had been so cold toward him. Why? There was no reason for that…

He walked to him and could feel a hand accompany his movements. He said nothing at all, just trying to ignore everything bad. He had plunged so deep in the Darkness and he was searching for a burst of Light, which means he had to push aside all those thoughts trying to eat him alive.

It was hard, though. Especially when he could see some marks spread, discrete, at the edge of his father’s clothes. He perfectly knew how he died and he could remember those scars you’d see on burnt people… But, especially, he could remember the ache he shouldn’t have, how much he hated himself at this moment because he knew his last moments with the man were only means.

His last moments with his father…

But now… Now, there was a second chance he wished to grab in the deepest of his Heart. This beating Heart. Aching in a good way…

But there was something else simmering in his head, among all the thoughts. First, he’d had to kick Lea’s ass. But especially… if he had this pain in his Heart and around his neck, just there he felt himself dying; if his father had arabesques of scars running along his skin… What Aeleus got? He went to Riku for him, to end the destruction and ease a bit the horror in his Heart.

He failed.

Should he tell him it wasn’t grave?

How could he tell him everything?

He wasn’t dumb and now it was quite obvious that, most of the time, Aeleus was only talking around him. So why did he always kept so silent around him. Talking, yes, but not saying what had to be told…

 

 

Ienzo was working on a way to defeat Xehanort after all what had happened. And clearly, there was so much to deal with. First, the relationship that had evaluated like… okay, he was friends with Lea and Riku now? And Sora too? Frightening. Confusing. But he could deal with that…

What was more difficult to deal with was Aeleus’ silence. Now that he noticed it, he realized how much he was silent. All the time. Even with him, in fact. He was there, as if he was his shadow but just quiet.

And for someone as smart as him, it did hurt his ego that he never realized why he was the Silent Hero… For long, he thought he was the more silent of them because before him, before his promise and this hand he had held to him, he was so silent… In fact, he never talked of his own free will before thirteen. Crying, becoming mad because of the nightmare, yes, he could do it but if not, he was just following Vexen without a word in the whole Citadel. Until the day Lexaeus ripped him off from his sad past, offering him the protection his father could never offer to him.

At first, he wasn’t very sure but Lexaeus had shown that no obstacle could rise in his life. That he would always be there… When he destroyed the Nobodies and Heartless, when he made disappear the dreams filled by Xehanort and Ansem the Wise with the experience he saw, and felt, too soon, he could find an anchor point. If they could have felt, Vexen would certainly have been jealous because his first words, he offered them to Lexaeus…

But now… Now, he was feeling this silence.

“You shouldn’t do that…” he said.

Aeleus had a lot of papers and books in his arms for him and was about to lay them in a moving tray.

“It’s not their place?”

Ienzo turned his head, surprise, and noticed the stack of documents.

“It is. But you shouldn’t stay quiet that much!”

“I think it’s pretty ironic, coming for you.”

“Yes! I know what I’m saying! And I know you should talk with others. What Dilan says when his dearest friend ever talk to him?”

“He doesn’t need it.”

“You think, I need it?”

“Maybe I’m the one who enjoys talking with you?” Aeleus replied.

“Excuse me? Wh…”

“Ienzo!”

Ienzo’s eyes widened because a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of him. Immediately, Aeleus moved, the moving tray in his hand because he had no weapon.

The voice was from Even, but a Corridor of Darkness?

Even came out but he was followed by someone with long blue hair.

“Father? What’s happening?” Ienzo wondered. “Why Saïx… Are you in our side again?”

“It’s particular. I’m here only because I need to bring Vexen to the new Organization.”

Aeleus lifted the tray.

“You think we will let you do?” Ienzo replied, acid. “Isn’t it a bit dashing to come to us like that?”

“I came to warn you. I’m going there,” Even said. “It’s maybe my only chance to amend me.”

Ienzo frowned. He never thought his father would amend himself for what he did in the past.

And it was only nonsense to him… How could it only be otherwise? On the other side, the Dark Side, there was nothing but chaos and Xehanort… And everything they did to them. To his father, to Aeleus. He had reduced them to nothingness… He had hurt them in every way.

“You can’t go there… There is nothing to amend. You did what you thought right and you did better than that. The only thing we should do is to destroy Xehanort now. Before he had any chance to let his evil plans cast over everything.”

“They’re four and we’re not strong enough to beat them,” Saïx replied. “The only hope is…”

“Maybe we’re not strong enough, however, that doesn’t mean we’re not able to.” Ienzo moved toward the Second-in-Command. “Bring us to him. To Xehanort.”

“That’s suicide!” Even protested.

“Then, I’ll do that if it’s the only chance we have.”

“Ienzo!” Aeleus protested.

Saïx’s right eyebrow twitched just a bit and Even frowned.

“You can’t go there,” the Guard protested.

“In fact, I can do whatever I wish for. I’m not a child and if I have to search for him myself. I will do it.”

Aeleus’ knee hit the ground.

It happened twice before. Every time the man did it, Ienzo felt a burst of courage and a soft cocoon around him.

“I swear to you…”

“I’ll protect you,” Ienzo said, sliding his fingers along his cheek. “As long as I’d be there, you risk nothing.”

Aeleus nodded. He moved his hand to squeeze it with a softness really peculiar, his fingers brushing his skin.

They were about to meet not one but certainly three or four Xehanort. He didn’t think he could survive to this. But he will protect him until his last breath. He had nothing better than that to do. And keeping Ienzo alive was the only mission he gave to himself.

Ienzo walked toward the Corridor of Darkness Saïx was creating for him. For them.

Immediately Aeleus followed him. Even didn’t leave them much time to put distance between them. Though the Guard was really muscular and very trained, he was only worried for his dear child.

And he was right.

When they arrived, there were four Xehanort. The old, the young the Nobody and the Heartless. And none of them was stupid. They could feel the aura around them.

“What did you do, Saïx?!” Xemnas said in a calm but heavy tone.

“I…”

Saïx frowned when he saw the look of his Master change. He wasn’t looking him anymore but seemed to follow something invisible.

“You think it’s a good reason?” Xemnas asked, cold.

“What’s happening?” the Young Xehanort asked, coming toward him.

At this moment, Xemnas let appear one of his weapons and pierced through the air and his young self flesh. The younger hiccupped and moved back.

“What are you…”

Though blood was flooding, he attacked. His Keyblade pierced back and in a question of seconds, the Xehanorts were attacking each other.

Anybody could ask them what was happening. Why betrayed each other that way but… Even and Saïx both turned toward Ienzo who breathed with a bit more difficulties.

“What have you done?” the scientist asked.

“I just messed up with their Mind… One day, I failed against Riku and discovered that my Darkness was still apparent through my illusions. But if I entered in the very mind of someone, I could change his perception… I’m not good enough yet but using both technic, I managed to do what I could.”

Ienzo gulped but, on the other hand, it would be finishing soon enough. Maybe he couldn’t fight against any Xehanort or either of them. But a Xehanort was a threat to himself so that was the only way. The best way.

He turned his head toward Aeleus.

“I told it to you,” he smiled. “I’ll protect you. As long as I’d be there, you risk nothing. I swear to you.”

“I thought you were just saying what I said to you.”

“Both. You don’t have to fight, I can do it on my own. I can protect you,” he added with the cutest smile.

Aeleus felt something strange deep in his Heart. He always thought it was his only means in life. Fight for others…

It was the only reason he always found to be a part of their life…

Now, he was lost…

“You don’t have to keep quiet with me,” Ienzo added, walking toward him. “You can tell me everything you want.”

Aeleus knew they weren’t alone and it probably wasn’t the best place to say it… Yet, he bent over him and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I care too much about you. That’s the reason I have always wanted to protect you.”

“You’re my Hero,” Ienzo smiled. “You will be always be a part of my Heart, no matter what.”

He went on tiptoe and his lips brushed his. Aeleus laid his and on the crook of his back to help him and sealed tenderly their lips, in respond to this mute ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your interest to this fanfiction!! You can follow me on twitter on @Angelscythe!! Be happy!!!


End file.
